The Last Hollybirch (The First Weasley Girl)
by Elizabeth-Empiress of DARKNESS
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who was kept hidden for most of her life. She is the last of a pureblood line and a female Weasley. What will happen when she runs into Harry and Co?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter… Nor do I dislike any of the Weasleys... But this was needed. I own Elizabeth, and I'm pretty sure the whole plot is mine.

Thanks for the time, don't sue me, ENJOY!

Most people don't know about me, and the ones who do don't speak about me.

Only one person makes sure I'm alive and teaches me things; that person is my big brother, half-brother technically, Bill.

I have five other half-brothers and a half-sister; all of them are Bill's full siblings, and none of them know about me. I know all of them though; each and every one, but I know Bill best.

Bill is the oldest, and he is always being told, when he's home nowadays, to cut his hair and get rid of his earrings. He is two years older than Charlie.

Charlie is the next oldest and is never home anymore, he works in Romania with Dragons. Charlie was 7 when I was born.

The next brother is Percy. He is four years younger than Charlie; is very smart and punctual and boring.

After Percy are my 2nd favorite brothers Fred and George. They are younger than Percy by two years and only a year older than me. They are perfect mischief and sometimes, _Sometimes_, I think they know about me.

After Fred and George, and technically me, is Ronald. Ron is a year younger than me and has friends who are over a lot.

Ginevra, or Ginny, is the youngest and "only girl" Weasley; she is two years younger than me.

My parents are Arthur Weasley and Jezabelle Hollybirch.

I was born through an affair when my father got drunk at a New Years party. My mother died when I was 6 months old so Arthur was forced to take me. Molly, Bill's mum and my father's wife, wasn't happy about it and that's why I live in the attic, that's why Ron and Ginny are told there's a ghoul.

End Note: So... that is the beginning.

-*Liz*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, we've met Elizabeth. Let us learn some more, yes?

The only reason Bill knows I'm here is because he saw my father walk in holding me and Molly yelling. He was 9 when this happened, and decided to follow. He always watched when my father fed me and he was the one who snuck up to the attic at night to make sure I was warm enough and okay.

My first real memory is from when I was 2; I was climbing out of my crib to go to the restroom and fell. I was crying and then there was a blanket and a soft voice telling me it would be okay. Bill took me to the chamber pot and then helped me back to my crib. He sang to me for what must have been an hour before I fell asleep. It was Bill who brought me my meals after that, Bill who helped me bathe and made sure I had fitting clothes, Bill who brought me books and toys; it was Bill who raised me basically, and he was only a kid himself.

I've only been outside in the daylight a few times, so none of the other kids would see me. The first time I went out in the daylight was when Bill took me to get my first practice wand; I was 9, he was 18. He told me he would be leaving soon to work, and that I would only see him once or twice a year again, like when he went to Hogwarts.

I was sad but he took me outside and to Diagon Alley. He got me lunch and ice cream saying I was still too little for my age. He got me a lot of clothes that day in a lot of sizes -so I could grow- and books and trinkets; he got me a practice wand and a diary and a letter set and a little owl –as well as plenty of owl supplies.

He told me about all our brothers and our little sister, told me about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, he told me about Hogwarts and all sorts of stories that day. I remember telling him that I didn't want him to go, that I wouldn't live without him. He held me as I cried and told me that one day I'd know different but that I'd always have him.

We didn't go back to The Burrow until dark and we snuck in. I was in my attic by the time Molly was questioning Bill.

End Note: There's a little more information. Hope you all enjoyed. I would love to see some reviews, ideas, thoughts, hate?

-*Liz*


End file.
